Jade Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by jacquisup
Summary: Female Harry Potter version of the sorcerers stone
1. Chapter 1

9/3/19- 9/4/19

It was Halloween and Jade, Henry, James and Lily were in the living room playing. Lily then stood up, "Alright you two, bed time."

James stood up and stretched his arms then put Jade on his hip while Lily put Henry in her arms.

Then they heard something so he put Jade back down to see what it was.

"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE THE KIDS AND GO!"

So they ran upstairs and heard something. Then the door was burst open.

"No! Not them! Take me, I'll do anything!" Lily said.

"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl!"

"Please, NOT THEM!"

"This is my last warning."

Before she could say anything she was hit with the stunning spell.

He stood there and felt the girl's strength in her core.

He looked at her and knew it was her. So he took out his wand.

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Then Jade went in front of her baby brother just before she was hit. While she stood there she was hit with it and it went right back at Voldemort. While Jade was in front of him Henry was hit by part of the breaking wall. Sure enough he was gone. They had scars, Henry had a V shape on her arm and Jade had a lightning bolt on her forehead. Jade was unconscious while Henry sat there crying. Then James, Sirius and Remus came and Lily stood up.

"Are you guys ok?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lily said.

They went and picked up Jade and Henry.

"Maybe we should wait for Albus to find out."

James, Sirius and Remus nodded. A few seconds later Albus appeared.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?"

They all nodded.

"What happened?"

Lily explained while Sirius held onto Jade so it was easier.

"So who is it?" Sirius asked holding Jade up on his hip.

While he did that he felt something in her around her forehead. Something strong and dark. Being a Black he knows a lot about dark magic so he was going to look after her over the years to see if something happened to her. Something his family knew about but no one had ever done.

"It's Henry, he's the boy-who-lived and is very powerful. He might be as powerful as me and Voldemort when he gets older. Jade doesn't feel as strong as him and it looks like she's asleep."

After hearing that James and Lily looked at Henry and ignored Jade already.

Sirius gently put her in her bed and put her stuffed dog in her arms. Then gave her a kiss.

"Night pup. Don't worry, if they ignore you me and Remus will take care of you." he said quietly.

When the adults got downstairs they split up.

From that day forward James and Lily paid less and less attention to Jade. Sirius, Remus and Tweeky paid attention to her though.

Over the years she got more and more ignored by them only Tweeky, Sirius and Remus payed attention to her.

10 years later

They were at Kings Cross at platform 9 3/4. It was Henry's first year and Jade's second of Hogwarts. Like last year Sirius was the one that took her to Kings Cross.

"Alright Jade, work hard and owl me and Remus ok? And keep an eye on Henry." Sirius said.

"I will uncle Padfoot. I'm a year ahead of him and probably in a different house but I'll do my best. Draco's brother starts this year so it'll help." she said.

Then he gave her a hug and she then hoped on the train.

On her way to school she met up with her friends Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hi Jade." Draco said.

"So I heard the brat was going this year." Pansy said.

"Yeah, I have to keep an eye on him." Jade said.

"Why? He can take care of himself!" Daphne said.

"He's my little brother and uncle Padfoot wants me to keep an eye on him because he has a feeling Dumbledore is going to test him throughout the years."

"Probably." Blaise said.

"He's more of a squib then a wizard to. I don't know how he got his letter." Jade said.

"Dumbledore probably." Daphne said.

"Probably."

Sure enough they were at Hogwarts. Jade was with her fellow Slytherins and waiting to hear what house Henry was going to be in.

Ever since her sorting her parents had paid less attention to her. She could remember that night perfectly.

_"Jade Potter." McGonagall said._

_"I didn't know there was another Potter." someone said._

_"Is she related to Henry Potter?" someone said._

_"Maybe his cousin?"_

_"No, James Potter is an only child. I've heard Lily has an older sister but she's a muggle."_

_While people talked about that she sat there and waited._

_"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind iether, there's talent oh my goodness yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself. And the true Girl-Who-Lived. But where to put you?"_

_"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." she thought._

_"Not Slytherin ah? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that."_

_"I just don't want to disappoint my parents or uncles."_

_"I see, but I still think you would do best in, SLYTHERIN!"_

_Then everyone sat or stood there in shock while she headed to the Slytherin table._

_The next day she had gotten a howler from her dad but didn't get threatened for disowning her like she thought she was going to get. Since then he ignored her more._

_Sirius and Remus had written to her the same day saying that they didn't care what house she's in and were the ones that told James not to disown her just because of the house and should give her a shot. She knew Sirius was willing to adopt her if she needed him to in a heartbeat._

After thinking about that she shook her head and paid attention to the first years.

So they all watched the first years follow McGonagall through the Great Hall.

"Will you wait along here please?" she said.

The first years stopped and waited. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"The very best of evenings to you!... Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" Dumbledore said.

"When I call your name you come put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She opened her list and started.

"Hermione Granger."

She rushed over and put it on her head.

Jade, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Theodore snorted.

"Someone is excited." Pansy said.

"Must be a muggleborn." Draco said.

"Probably." Jade said.

"Right then, hmm, right then. OK, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.

Everyone but Slytherin started clapping.

"Aden Malfoy."

"Probably Slytherin like you and the rest of your family." Blaise said.

"Probably. Like Jade and her brother I promised my parents to keep an eye on him." Draco said.

"SLYTHERIN!" he said barley putting it on his head like Draco.

Draco smiled a little and clapped for him the hardest of all Slytherins.

"Susan Bones."

She slowly started walking to the hat and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" he said.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Ulg, _another_ Weasley?" Daphne said.

"Yeah, only one left next year and then they're done until they get married and have their own kids. Her name is Ginny and is obsessed with Henry!" Jade said.

He looked nervous.

That caused the Slytherins to snort.

"Wimp." Theodore said.

The other five nodded.

"Huh!" Ron gasped. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed in relief and headed over to Fred. While the other three clapped for him.

"Henry Potter."

They heard whispers and saw Dumbledore lean over to him.

"He looks like he's going to wet his pants." Blaise said.

That got the others to fight themselves from laughing.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"No surprise there." Jade said rolling her eyes after they calmed down.

After that everyone except the Slytherin's clapped hard. He went and sat down next to Percy.

After everyone was sorted they ate dinner and met the first years.

While they ate Henry saw Professor Snape staring at him. Jade noticed and knew he was using legilimancy on him.

Suddenly she felt pain in her scar.

"Ouch!"

She put her hand on her scar and rubbed it for a second.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, my scar just hurt for a second." she said.

He looked at her worried.

"I'm fine Draco, don't worry." she said.

She knew it had something to do with their new Defense professor because if it was Snape her scar would have burned last year.

So they went back to eating.

When they were in bed Jade had a weird dream about someone familiar saying to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they were on their way to charms while Henry and Ron were on their way to transfiguration.

When they got to class they sat down and waited.

A few hours later Jade, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise and Daphne were in the great hall having dinner. Jade had just finished a letter to Sirius.

_Dear uncle Padfoot,_

_Henry is in Gryffindor and even though we're in different houses I keep an eye on him. I'm still the Slytherin seeker and busy with classes and homework. Like last year Theo helps with transfiguration, I help with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco helps with potions, Daphne helps with charms, Blaise with history, Pansy with whatever she can. Something weird has been going on with my scar though. Sometimes it starts to hurt like it's burning, especially during DADA. Any idea why? Well that's about it for right now. Tell uncle Moony I said hello!_

_Jade_

Then she headed to the owlry.

"Here you go Hedwig, be careful now." she said tying it down.

She nipped at her finger for a second and flew off.

After that she went back to the Great Hall.

"What do you think he'll say when he reads the part about my scar?"

The five of them went quiet to.

"No idea. We'll find out soon though." Blaise said.

The next day she got a reply from Sirius.

_Dear Jade,_

_I don't know why your scar hurts, maybe you should tell Dumbledore. He might know what makes it hurt. But it's up to you. Moony says hello back. Work hard during class, practice and games! Maybe we'll go to a few like last year. Well that's about it here see you for Christmas!_

_Uncle Padfoot_

She smiled.

"He doesn't know why it hurts and thinks I should go to Dumbledore." she said.

"Let's just wait throughout Christmas break. Then see what happens." Draco said.

"Ok."

Before they knew it it was Halloween. Jade was sitting next to Draco and Pansy. They had heard about the charms problem that Weasley had been talking about Granger by Aden during lunch.

Jade had asked him to keep her posted on what's going on throughout the day since he's in Henry's year and Slytherin and Gryffindor is in just about every class together.

Suddenly the great hall door burst opened.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell yelled.

Everyone stared at him and Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and stared at him.

"Thought you oughta know."

Then he passed out.

Everyone but Jade, Draco, Aden, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy started yelling. Draco had warned him that Dumbledore might be testing Henry over the years and try to stay calm if something happened.

Draco did a good job at watching over him. That made his parents relieved about that. They knew it was going to be hard for Jade to do about Henry but she would find a way to do it. She always does.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Now, prefects will lead their house, back to common rooms, teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

So they all did as told while Snape turned around and left.

While they hurried to their common room Jade saw Henry pull Ron outside.

So she, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy walked over to them and listened.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't know!" Henry said.

So they started running to the bathroom.

"Are they mental?!" Draco said.

"Apparently, come on." Jade said.

So they ran with them.

When they got there they hid behind a door.

"It's going into the girls bathroom." Henry said.

Then they started running in so the other six did the same thing.

Hermione was just about to leave the bathroom when she saw something and looked up. It was a troll.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" Henry yelled when they got there.

So she started running while Henry and Ron threw wood at him.

"HEY! Pea brain!" Ron yelled and threw another piece of wood.

It looked up and then yelled and aimed for Hermione.

"Ahh!" Then she went underneath a sink. "Help!"

Henry grabbed his wand and grabbed it's club. When he got there he started shaking and then his wand in its nose. Then it grabbed Henry and made him go down.

"Do something!" Henry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked looking around.

"Anything!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Jade said and took out her wand.

Ron took out his wand to.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

He opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Jade yelled.

Then the club stopped and he looked up. Then the club fell and hit his head.

When it was on the ground Hermione stood up.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Jade said while Henry took his wand.

"Ulgg, troll bogies." he said.

Jade opened her mouth to yell at him but was interrupted.

"Oh my goodness, explain yourself all three of you." McGonagall said in shock.

"Well, what it is-" Henry, Ron and Jade started together.

"It's my fault Professor." Hermione said.

Henry, Ron, Jade, Daphne, Pansy, Draco, Theodore and Blaise looked at each other in shock.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall said shocked to.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. If Henry, Ron, Jade, Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Parkinson and Zabini hadn't come and find me, I'd probably be dead." she said.

Calling them their last name annoyed Theo, Daphne, Pansy and Blaise. Draco was used to and fine with it though. Same thing with Aden, he was fine with it to.

"If Jade hadn't found us and a year older than us we probably would be dead to." Henry said.

"Be that as it may, it was a foolish thing to do. Five points from Gryffindor." She looked at Henry, Ron, Jade, Daphne, Pansy, Draco, Theodore and Blaise. "As for you five gentlemen and three ladies, Well not many second years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!"

They looked down for a second.

"Five points," They looked up. "Will be rewarded to each of you."

They smiled and McGonagall looked at Snape. "First and second year dumb luck!"

Then they left.

"Perhaps you oughta go, the mountain might wake up haha." Quirrell said.

So they headed to the common room to finish dinner.

On their way there Jade grabbed Henry.

"Hey!" he said.

"What were you thinking?! Why didn't you come to me? Then I'd be able to fix what happened earlier before this happened! Aden told us about what happened earlier in charms. I'm ashamed of you and Weasley! You know it's my job to protect you! As much as they hate me I'm writing to mum and dad. I'm writing to Ron's parents to."

Henry turned a little pale but nodded. Then they split up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough it was November 3 and the first game of the year. Jade, Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were sitting at the table. Jade had written to the Weasley's and her parents. Both Ron and Henry got a howler. She had gotten a letter from her parents to her surprise Jade had gotten a letter from Molly saying thank you for keeping an eye on them. And Sirius was glad she was keeping a really close eye on them.

Jade and her friends smirked a little at that.

_Dear Jade,_

_Thank you for looking after your brother and telling us what happened._

_Mum and dad._

It was the first quidditch game of the season and they were having breakfast.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll playing a little game of quidditch is easier." Snape said.

When he left Jade noticed him limping.

_'Hmm, I wonder what happened? He covered his leg a few days ago and it was hurt.'_ she thought.

Sure enough it was game time.

Everyone was cheering for one of the teams and Hagrid was with the Gryffindor's.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, from all of you." Madam Hooch said.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. A neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc– no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -"

"nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goalposts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Jade was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of hers and Flint's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Flint had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Jade saw it. In a great rush of excitement she dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck er off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Jade tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goalposts - she had half a mind to ask Flint to call time-out, and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her.

No one seemed to have noticed that Jade's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Jade all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Jade's broom had given a wild jerk and Jade swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Daphne looked out the binoculars.

"I can't believe it," Daphne gasped, "Snape - look."

Draco and Theo looked at him.

"It can't be Snape, he's head of Slytherin. And besides, he didn't do anything last year." Theo said and then looked back at him.

He had his eyes fixed on Snape and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - it looks like he's jinxing the broom," said Daphne.

"What should we do?" Draco said.

"Leave it to me."

Before Draco or Theo could say another word, Daphne had disappeared. Draco turned the binoculars back on Jade.

Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified.

"Come on, Daphne," Draco muttered desperately.

Daphne had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

_'Sorry sir, we just need to find out what it was.'_ she thought.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Jade was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Jade was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw her clap her hand to her mouth as though she was about to be sick - she hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into her hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" she shouted, waving it above her head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Slytherin had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

After the game they got back together and headed to the common room while Henry, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid.


	4. Chapter 4

They were being made a cup of strong tea from a house elf, with Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne.

"We think it was Snape," Draco was explaining, "Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Blaise and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Why? Why would Snape do something like that?" Jade

"We don't know." Pansy said.

"Maybe it was a counter-curse? He keeps a close eye on us for mum. Mostly the brat." Jade said.

"Maybe." Draco said.

Sure enough it was Christmas break. Jade, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore were sitting on the train on their way home. Aden was with Crabbe and Goyle. They found out that Ron's parents and sister were going to Romania to visit Charlie so he, the twins and Percy were staying at school.

Sure enough they were looking for their parents.

"Henry, over here!" Lily said.

So Jade said goodbye to the other six and headed to her parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Henry said.

"Hello Henry." Lily said.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

They nodded and then headed home. Since it was Henry's first year James and Lily went to get Jade to but still ignored her.

When they got there they saw Remus and Sirius sitting there talking.

"Hi uncle Padfoot! Hi uncle Moony!" Jade said smiling.

"Hey pup, how ya doing?" Sirius said giving Jade a hug.

Jade's Sirius' pup and Remus' cub while Henry's Sirius' Prongslet and Remus' cubling. Remus is a veryprotective alpha of his pack, especially for Jade. After being ignored for so long it got him to be even more protective of her. There are times when Sirius and Remus would wonder if after her childhood she would ever go dark.

That was one of the main things that they were worried about. But so far she would only use all her strength during classes and to protect her friends and brother like she promised.

"Good." Jade said hugging back.

Then Remus hugged Jade.

"Not getting into trouble are you?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm trying not to." she said.

"Good. I can see that you keep a good eye on Henry and his friends." Sirius said.

"Yeah, the best I can that is. Since Aden is in their year and in the same classes with them he tells us what happens during lunch and dinner." she said.

Sure enough it was Christmas and as usual Sirius and Remus were there.

"Happy Christmas you two." Sirius said.

"Happy Christmas uncle Padfoot!" Henry said.

"Ready for presents everyone?" Lily asked.

"Tweeky is making dinner right now so let's do that." James said.

"Alright." Henry said.

"Sure." Jade said.

"Can you two open mine first?" Sirius said.

"Sure, I guess." Jade said.

So they opened them and Jade got a batch of broom cleaning kit. And Henry got a new chessboard.

Remus got Jade a few books of advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts because he knew it was her favorite and best subject. And Henry a Tales of Beatles and Barge.

James got Henry a new book of 'Quidditch between the ages' but didn't get Jade anything as usual.

Lily got Henry a few chocolate frogs and like James got Jade nothing.

And Molly got them both a yearly Weasley sweater, Jade green and a silver J and got Henry red and a gold H. Even though they don't know her that well they still get her Christmas presents. Hermione got Henry chocolate to.

Then for their parents and uncles Jade got Sirius a bone and everyone laughed. The dog was trying to get it in his mouth.

Remus and even James laughed the hardest and on their back. They had done that once in school but secretly because no one knew they were unregistered animagi. Now only the 4 Marauders, Lily, Snape, Henry and Jade knew. Voldemort might know from Peter but they don't know.

Lily from their seventh year when James and Lily started dating. Remus trusted her enough to tell her his 'fury little problem'. Snape after the accident sixth year. And the kids because they're their friends kids and are their godparents. They trust them enough to keep it quiet. At least Jade that is.

"Oh my ribs! Someone get me a potion!" Remus said.

"M-me t-too!" James said.

The dog was starting to get to Sirius. He had a lot of trouble fighting it in him.

When they all calmed down they got back to giving the others their present. Lily got a necklace from Henry and nothing from Jade. James got a watch from Henry but nothing from Jade like Lily, Remus a book from Jade and chocolate from Henry.

"Thanks Henry, we love our presents." Lily said.

"I can see Padfoot loves his bone Jade." Remus said while James laughed and watched Sirius in his dog form munching on his new bone.

He finally gave in after everyone getting their present.

He stopped for a second and barked with a fast wagging tail. Then went right back to his bone.

"You're welcome." Jade said.

Then he started barking again. Jade looked at Remus. Being a werewolf he could understand dogs.

"He said he owes you a strong lick later when you go to bed." he said.

A few hours had gone by and the kids were in bed. Sirius had just came into Jade's room.

"I owe you a strong lick don't I?"

He switched into a dog and started licking her nonstop.

"OK, OK, haha! Stop it!" Jade said.

Finally he stopped and was back in his human form.

"Night pup. Me and Remus are proud of you for working hard in classes and protecting Henry."

"I tried to get my parents attention last year but by November I gave in and started doing it for you and uncle Moony. That's why I work so hard. To make you proud of me." she said.

"We'll always be proud of you. It doesn't matter what you do, you know we love you."

Then he gave her a kiss and shut the light off.

The next day Jade and Henry decided to do their homework.

Jade had said if he doesn't do his homework she will tell Snape he and Ron have been copying Hermione's homework without her knowing.

So Henry decided to go ask his parents for some help while they were there. He tried to get it done but still had some trouble.

Jade on the other hand did the same thing with Sirius and Remus when she was done with it all.

Secretly there are times that they wonder how Henry even got his letter because he's only a little stronger than a squib.

Jade on the other hand is stronger than her parents, Sirius and Remus put together. She would use all her strength during classes and they were proud of her. McGonagall wished she was a Gryffindor like her parents and Henry. Sirius and Remus were very proud of her.

When she was younger she had control of her magic but wouldn't use it causing people to wonder if she was a squib herself. When she got her letter she wrote to Sirius and Remus telling them that she had control of her magic already and was waiting until she got to school.

"Mum, dad, can you help me with my homework? I just need some help with transfiguration and charms." Henry said.

They both smiled.

"Sure thing."

So they looked at his homework while Jade owled Sirius and Remus asking them to come and check her homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough they were back on their way to school.

It had been a week since they were back in school and they were in the great hall working on schoolwork.

Henry, Ron, Hermione and Aden, had gotten a detention on something about a dragon.

Jade had said she'd come and keep an eye on them with Hagrid. Snape didn't like it but understood what she wanted to come with them for. Draco wanted to do the same thing for Aden but knew better.

It was late right now and the five of them were with Filch outside walking somewhere.

"Pity they let the old punishment die, before you used to have to sit there with your thumbs up. God I miss the screaming." Mr. Filch said. "Sorry about this Hagrid."

Then they say him sniffle.

"Oh good god man you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"

He sniffled again.

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledore decided to get him to live in a colony."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah well what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." he said.

Jade rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh for god sack pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all!"

"The forest?! I thought that was a joke, we can't go in there! Student's aren't allowed! And there are, werewolves in there." Aden said.

"Oh there are more than werewolves in there. Nighty night."

Then he left.

"Right, let's be off." Hagrid said.

When they got in the forest they saw something.

"Ah Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Henry asked.

"See that? That's unicorn blood that is. This one's been hurt bad by something." he said.

Then they heard something and looked around.

"So it's our job to go find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione you're coming with me, Henry and Jade you're goin' with Malfoy."

Aden groaned.

"OK, then I get Fang." he said.

"Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

"You have me to help you to you know?" Jade said.

He nodded.

So they set off Aden carried Fang and Henry held the lamp.

"Wait until my father hears this. This is savant stuff." Aden said.

"If I didn't know better, Aden, I'd say you're scared." Henry said.

"Enough. Aden, don't write to him he'll just get annoyed from Draco doing that last year." Jade said.

Then they heard something.

"Do you hear that?" she said.

Henry nodded.

"Come on Fang." he said.

"Scared." Aden muttered.

Suddenly they saw something. Then out of nowhere Jade's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" she and started to rub it.

"Ahhhhh!" Aden yelled and ran away.

Henry was to shocked to move. Suddenly the person started to come closer. Jade and Henry started to walk backwards and fell. Jade shut her eyes tightly with pain unable to think of a spell to use and then they heard something. A centaur ran and jumped over them then started shifting his hoof and the object started flying away.

"Jade and Henry Potter, you must leave. You're known to many creatures here." Firenze said.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Henry asked while Jade got back to her feet.

"A monsters' creature. Using the blood of a unicorn can slay a creature but at a terrible price. They'll have a half life, a cursed life." Firenze said.

"But who would choose such a life?" Jade asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean to say, the thing that killed the unicorn, the thing that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?" she asked.

"And do you know what he's after at this very moment Mister and miss Potter?"

"The sorcerer's stone!" Henry said.

Jade opened her mouth to ask what it was but was interrupted.

"Jade! Henry!" Hermione said.

"Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said.

"Jade and Henry Potter, this is where I leave you, you're safe now."

Then he left.

When they got back to the common rooms Jade was pacing in Slytherin.

"Did you say the Dark Lord is out there right now, in the forest?" Draco said.

"Yes, but he's weak he's living off unicorn blood. And with the elixter of life he'll come back." Jade said.

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill Henry do you?" Aden asked.

"Well since it hasn't gotten the chance to kill him tonight." she said.

"And to think, I've been worried about my potions final." Aden said.

That got Jade, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy to start laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

They were done with exams and were walking outside.

"Finally done for the year exams." Daphne said.

"You can say that again, alright there Jade?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." she said.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Theo said.

"No, I'm fine." she said.

Then they saw Henry, Ron and Hermione go see Hagrid while he plays his flute.

"Come on." Jade said.

So they ran to hide and listen to what they wanted to hear.

"Who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like? Surely he must have talked." Henry said.

"Well he'd asked me how I like creature. He wanted to know how to take care of Fluffy." he said.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Henry asked.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy, who wouldn't be if they run across a three headed dog? I told him the is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him music and he'll fall strait to sleep!"

They looked at each other.

"Shouldn't have told ya that. Where you going? Wait!"

While the three of them ran the six others ran with them. When they got to them they listened to what they heard.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

Henry turned around and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Go to the trap door, tonight."

Then they left.

"Are they mental?!" Draco said.

"They're gonna be killed!" Daphne said.

"I'm going with them. I know it's not safe but I still need to watch him." Jade said.

"We're coming with you." Theo said.

"Not all of you, I'm probably going to need some help so I'll take two of you."

They nodded.

"I'll come." Daphne said.

"Same here." Draco said.

"Alright, let's head out around ten." Jade said.

They nodded and headed to the common room.

Later that night they were headed to the third floor under the invisibility cloak. When they got there Jade took out her wand. James had given it to her because she's the heir of Potter. Even though he didn't want to he knew he had to.

_"Alohalora."_ she said.

When it opened they got inside and heard something.

"Wait a minute, he's, snoring." Jade said.

Then the invisibility cloak flew off of them.

"Looks like the trio has already been here. Someone must've put a spell on the harp so they could get through easily." Daphne said.

Jade grabbed the cloak and put it in her pocket.

"Ulg, it has horrible breath." Draco said.

"Looks like the door is already open so let's go." Jade said.

"I'll go first, if something bad happens, get yourselves out." she said.

The other two nodded then Jade went down and then called them saying it was fine. So they jumped down.

They were yelling for a second and fell.

"Ok, now we need to find a way to the next step." Draco said.

Suddenly they started moving.

"Woa!" Jade said.

"What is this thing?!" Daphne asked while they tried to get it off of them.

"Stop, this is devils snare, you have to relax." Jade said after thinking about what she read.

"How are we going to relax?" Draco said.

Suddenly Jade started to fall.

"Jade!" Daphne and Draco yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Just relax!" Jade yelled.

"Jade where are you?" Daphne asked.

"Do what I say, trust me." she said.

So they calmed down and started to fall.

"You OK?" Jade asked while they stood up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Draco?" Daphne said.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Alright, next up is what?" Daphne said.

"What is that?" Draco asked when they heard something.

"Sounds like wings." Jade said.

When they got to the next door they saw things flying.

"I've never seen birds like these." Daphne said.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Jade said.

"Why in Merlin's name would it be this? Your brother is horrible at flying!" Draco said.

"I don't know." she said.

Then they saw a broom stick and Jade studied it for a second.

"What's wrong Jade?" Daphne asked.

Then she looked at her friends.

"It's to simple."

"Oh go on Jade, If whoever it is can catch it on a broom stick you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century! And besides, he can barely even fly!" Draco said.

So she took out her hand and put it on the broom. While she got on keys started to fly at her.

"This complicates things a bit." Draco said.

"You think?" Daphne said.

Jade looked around and saw it. While she tried to get it she was covered in keys. Finally she got it in her hand.

"Catch the key!" she yelled and let go.

"Got it!" Draco said.

While he tried to open it Jade kept the keys busy.

"Hurry up!" Daphne said.

Then he finally got it. When Daphne and Draco were in the next room Jade flew quickly and Daphne shut the door.

When they looked in front of them they saw Hermione and Ron.

"Weasley! What happened?" Jade asked while they hurried over to them.

"It was a chessboard and he gave himself in so Henry could get to the next step." Hermione said.

Jade, Daphne and Draco looked at each other then Ron.

Then Jade looked at the other three.

"Gra-Hermione, you stay here, Draco go get Madam Pomfrey, Daphne write to Dumbledore. I'll take it from here." she said.

They didn't want to but nodded. Then Jade ran to find Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

While she headed to the last spot Jade's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" she started to rub it tightly.

"Jade?" someone said.

She looked up and saw Henry.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to stop Snape from getting the Sorcerer's Stone." he said.

"You will not! At least not alone." she said.

Henry nodded and then they kept going.

When they got there they saw someone they weren't expecting. Jade had a feeling it wasn't Snape though.

"You." Henry said.

Then he turned around.

"Yes, it does seem tight doesn't it. But then again who would have expected p-p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the quidditch match, Snape looked like he was trying to kill Jade!"

"No dear boy, I tried to kill her! And if Snape hadn't been hit by fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded! Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said.

"Snape was, trying to save her." Henry said.

"I'm in his house so obviously he was trying to protect me. I didn't think it was going to be him. Part of me had a feeling it had something to do with you." Jade said.

"Then, then you let the troll in?" Henry said.

"Very good Potter yes. Snape, of course wasn't fooled. While everyone else went to the dungeon he went to the third floor and had me off! He, of course, never trusted me again. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never."

He turned around and looked at the mirror.

Jade winced and fought the want to rub her scar.

"Now, what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked.

"Use the kids." someone said and Jade and Henry looked around.

She already had an idea of who it was. She would remember that voice anywhere.

"Come here Potters, now!"

So they walked over to him and waited.

"What do you see?"

Jade saw herself holding the stone.

"Well what is it, what do you see?" he snapped.

"I'm shaking hands with Snape, I've won the house cup." Jade said.

He waited for an answer but got nothing.

"And you?"

"I see beating Ron at a game of chess." Henry said.

"He lies." someone said.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let me speak to them."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough, for this."

So he started to unwrap his turban. They looked at each other and then looked back and saw him.

"Jade and Henry Potter, we meet, again." Voldemort said.

"Voldemort." Jade said while Henry twitched.

"Yes, see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, and be a parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can not give me a body to my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket Jade."

They started to turn around and run.

"Stop them!" Voldemort said and Quirrell snapped.

"Don't be fools, why suffer heretic death, when you can join me, and live?" Voldemort said.

"Never!" Jade yelled.

Henry was to shocked to say anything right now.

"Hahahaha, bravery, your parents have it to! Tell me Jade, Henry, do you want to see your mother and father safe? As for Jade, your uncles safe?"

They looked at each other.

"Together, we can protect them. All I ask, is for something in return."

Jade started to take the stone out.

"That's it Jade, Henry, there is no good and evil, there is only power. And those to weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone." Voldemort said.

"YOU LIER!" Jade said.

"Kill them!" Voldemort yelled.

So he came and jumped on Jade who dropped the stone.

"No! Jade!" Henry said.

Before he could do anything he was unconscious after being kicked hard.

Jade tried to call him but couldn't talk.

"Let the girl go for a moment." Voldemort said.

So Quirrell let her go.

"Jade Potter, I can see that Dumbledore made a mistake that night ten years ago. And only two adults and your house elf care about you. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Members of the Order, very good duelists. Not as well as James but still quite good."

"More then uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony care about me! And yes he made a mistake but I want him to realize what he's done wrong." she said.

"This will be fun when I get the stone and have a body back you will be the first person I kill." he said.

Then Jade got angry and jumped onto Quirrell then put her hand on Quirrell and suddenly his hand started to burn.

"Ahh! What is this magic?"

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled.

Jade looked at her hand and then put both of them on his face.

"Ahhh!" Quirrell yelled while Jade fought the pain in her scar.

Then she finally let him go. Quirrell tried to move but was still falling apart. When he was gone Jade picked up the stone and then ran to Henry.

Suddenly something came and went through her.

"Ahhh!" she yelled while she started to fall and pass out herself.

But before she did she heard something.

"Jade! Henry!"

Then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade was starting to move and open her eyes. Then she took out her glasses and put them on.

"Good afternoon Jade." someone said.

She looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Tokens, from your admirers, mostly fellow Slytherins."

"Admires? I could understand Henry but me?"

"What happened down in the dungeon between you, Henry and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the hole school and your family knows."

Then he looked at her chocolate frog.

"I can see Ron Weasley has helped you open your, chocolate frog."

"Ron was here? What about Hermione, Henry, Draco and Daphne? Are they all alright?" she asked worried.

She calls them Weasley and Granger when they're not there.

"Fine, they're all just fine." Dumbledore said.

"What happened to the stone?"

"Relax dear girl, the stone has been destroyed." he said.

"Does that mean sir, with the stone gone that is, Voldemort can never come back?"

"Ah, I fear there are ways he can never be gone." he answered.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"It's because of your mother. She sacrificed herself and that mark gave a strong mark. It lives, in you and Henry's very skin."

"What is it?"

"Love Jade, love." he said and taped her forehead.

So he left to go get them. A few minutes later they came and Sirius and Remus hurried over to her.

"Jade!" they said together.

She gave him a hug.

"You scared us half to death Jade!" Sirius said.

"And you're making me feel like a failing alpha of my pack! You know it's my responsibility to protect the cubs!" Remus said.

"Sorry. And you wouldn't answer my call either. And Remus, you're a great alpha!" Then she thought of something. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Three days." Sirius said.

"Three days?!" she said back in shock.

"Yup." Remus said.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting that. Could be worse."

"Good point." Sirius said.

She was getting tired now and Remus could tell in a heartbeat.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll check on you later." he said.

She nodded, laid down and fell asleep.

"She really did almost give me a heart attack." Sirius said.

"Same here Padfoot, same here." Remus said.

"Now if only James, Lily and Henry would come and visit her." Sirius said.

"You would think." Remus said.

The next day Madam Pomfrey let her go and they were in the great hall.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and she taped her cup.

"Your attention please?" she said.

Then everyone looked at her. And Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone, and the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six and last, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."

Jade, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Draco and Pansy looked at each other smiling.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley . . ."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

". . . for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger . . . for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Jade could see her face and strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Henry Potter . . ." said Dumbledore. ". . . for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

"According to my calculations a change of decoration, is in order." He clapped his hands and then opened them. "Gryffindor wins, the House Cup!"

Then everyone started shaking Henry's hands.

Henry looked over at Hagrid and he smiled.

Snape cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"I personally have some points to grant one of my Slytherins." he said.

"Which would be who Severus?" McGonagall said.

"To a very brave and protective older sister, I give sixty points to Jade Potter." he said.

That got the rest of the school to look at her while her friends clapped for her.

"Now, as I can see Slytherin wins the house cup." Snape said.

Then Dumbledore nodded and turned them back to silver and green.

Like the Gryffindor's did for Henry, the Slytherins gave Jade handshakes.

Sure enough they were on their way home.

"This was quite the year!" Draco said.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be a normal year next year." Jade said.

"That would be nice." Daphne said.

"We'll find out in September." Pansy said.

Sure enough they were at Kings Cross and saying goodbye to her friends.

"See you next year guys." Daphne said.

"Maybe you can come visit or we can come visit you this summer." Draco said to Jade.

"Maybe." she said.

"By guys!" Theo said.

When they got to their parents they gave Henry a hug and smiled.

"Ready for some fun this summer?" James said.

"Yup!" Henry said.

"Let's head on home then!" he said.

Lily shook her head smiling.

"This will be an interesting summer." she said.

A few minutes later they were gone and on their way home.


End file.
